


Origin of a hunter

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Destructive Behavior, How Do I Tag, Hunters & Hunting, If you like this OC its a must read, Origin Story, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “Jess what are you doing out here?” He asked his tone surprised, as if finding him in the woods with a woman he'd clearly killed was no big deal. Just a normal every Friday night activity for them, dead bitches in the woods, sooo romantic!(Or the event that led my OC Jesse to becoming a hunter)





	

Jesse Roach

Quinn Matthews

Jesse gripped the butt of his Barretta tightly, it was holstered under his coat. He really hoped he didn't need to use it, he prayed he was wrong about Quinn. _Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he was the one killing people, right?_ He knew how to use a gun he was an army brat after all, his dad had taught him how to shoot at a young age.

He'd never thought he'd be carrying a pistol loaded with homemade wolfsbane laced bullets either, but well desperate times and all that. It was a surprisingly bright night, the full moon providing plenty of light to see by. The forest just off the campus was where he'd followed Quinn and quickly lost him, in the woods he'd been prepared for that however. He was tracking his cell phone, soon he found Quinn in a clearing in the middle of the woods. A dead woman lie at his feet his wolfish face and clawed hands were covered in gore.

The wolf's head snapped around  a pair of glowing blue eyes focused on him supernatural electric blue. Jesse felt his heart thundering in his chest as Quinn’s features changed back into his normal human ones, teeth receding, face shifting, rearranging and his eyes returning to their normal color. He was still covered In blood however so he looked like a deranged ax murderer. Like something out of an old slasher film, it was pretty disturbing.

 

“Jess what are you doing out here?” He asked his tone surprised, as if finding him in the woods with a woman he'd clearly killed was no big deal. Just a normal every Friday night activity for them, dead bitches in the woods, _sooo romantic!_

 

“Why Quinn?” Jesse asked he wasn't going to fall for Quinn's evasionary tactics. Quinn had avoided all of his questions when he found out he was a werewolf it wasn't gonna work now. He needed to know why he was killing these people, He _had_ to know. He hoped it was something he could fix, like Quinn just needed to be locked up he could do that  but if not he'd stop this. This didn't look like a uncontrolled werewolf situation though, Quinn was completely calm and not the slightest bit _Wolfy._

 

“Why what baby?” Quinn said stepping toward him slightly, he drew the pistol and leveled it at the wolf who stopped his brows raising in surprise. _Don't call me baby when you're covered in a person's blood it's creepy._

 

“Why'd you kill her? Why'd you kill the rest of them!” He shouted clicking off the safety. He was so fucking done with the lies the evasions, he'd get his answers at gunpoint.

 

“Because they are weak, because I wanted too.” He said as if that wasn't a completely fucking insane response! He wanted to murder these people? He hadn't lost control and done it by mistake?  He wanted to kill? “On the night of the full moon the thrill of the hunt is exhilarating! Such power, such pleasure in the chase, in the kill. You aren't a wolf you wouldn't understand.” He took pleasure in this? That was some next level monster shit. He recognized the woman two she was the sassy girl at the coffee shop the one who always got his coffee right. The one who never pretended she couldn't understand his accent.

 

“You’ve lost it, you are completely fucking insane!” Jesse said backing up a bit keeping his distance. He didn't want to be anywhere near Quinn, he didn't even want to know him right now.

 

“I could show you. I know an alpha who'd turn you make you like me, we'd be powerful, with your brain and my brawn we'd be unstoppable, we.could kill an alpha have our own pack.” Quinn looked hopeful like Jesse would agree to this madness, he wasn't a killer and he sure as hell didn't want to be a werewolf. He wouldn't take pleasure in killing, sure he had the instincts for it, that ran in the family, but he wouldn't like it. Wouldn't get off on it like a deranged sociopath!

 

“No I would _never_ .” _Not interested, I like not being a werewolf just fine thanks. I'm just fine as a human and I sure as shit don't want a monthly furry problem._

 

“I thought you loved me.” Quinn sounded so vulnerable so broken. Jesse knew emotional manipulation when he heard it though. He almost wavered, his stance faltering just a tad. The wolf was staring at him with big hopeful eyes.

 

“So did I.” Jesse whispered steadying his hand and taking a better stance. Quinn’s face burned with rage and he shifted fully with a deep snarl. His fangs reappeared along with his claws and glowing blue eyes.

 

“If I can't have you no one will.” Quinn charged and Jesse fired just one squeeze of the trigger which was rewarded by judicious marksmanship. The bullet caught him square in the chest and he fell to his knees, Quinn looked at him with a shock filled expression, as black blood poured from his chest he'd hit him directly in the heart. The glowing eyes faded to their normal color then all the light left them. The wolf’s body hit the forest floor oozing black ichor and Jesse walked away, he felt a cold feeling festering in gut all the way home.

\---

It was almost automatic, walk in, drop keys in bowl by the door, kick off shoes, grab the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. Like he was on autopilot. But this time he didn't bother with a glass. The festering cold in his gut was still there like he'd swallowed a giant block of ice. He tossed the cap off the bottle somewhere, he didn't care really. He brought the bottle to his lips taking long pulls from the half-bottle. Every swallow seemed to melt the cold feeling in his stomach until the bottle was suddenly empty. He glared at it like it had _betrayed_ _him._

 

“Like you _betrayed_ me.” He whispered icily to himself, that shocked look on Quinn's monstrous face as the supernatural light left his eyes flashed through his mind like some macabre movie scene. The cold feeling In his gut suddenly replaced with white hot rage. He hurled the bottle against the wall with a wild cry, where it shattered into glass shrapnel. That had felt _good_ , he grabbed the next thing he saw a picture of the traitor's face. He smashed it with his fist ignoring the glass cutting into his hand, the sharp twinge of pain, the blood. He screamed angrily again putting his fist through that ugly fucking painting, the one Quinn loved so much. His wrath was absolute as he smashed everything Quinn ever touched, as if by simply destroying his material possessions he could erase his betrayal, no his existence from his life. From his rapidly shattering psyche. He hated this feeling this rage, he'd been mad but never flown into this kind of psychotic episode.

  
Tears streamed down his cheeks as he put his fist through the drywall of the wall that divided the kitchen and living room, again, and, and again, over and over until it looked like a deranged army or termites had devoured the wall. Like a hundred fist sized meteorites had struck the pure white surface, now marred with crimson from his split knuckles. He screamed punching again and again until all his strength left him and he slid to his knees and wept. Knelt amid the destruction face buried in his hands, his body shook with sobs everything hurt, his throat was raw from screaming out his anguish for all to hear, his hands were covered in blood, he was sure there were going to be sheriff's deputies beating on his door at any moment. But right now he could give a fuck if he tried. He now knew what true pain felt like, to be truly broken. He felt himself shatter like the empty whiskey bottle, he fell to his side curling Into a ball. Then cried until he passed out from complete and utter emotional exhaustion.


End file.
